Hope-A MFB Fanfic
by ThatChristianGirl
Summary: When Tsubasa and his friends meet Cassandra Hemingway after Nemesis took over, will the hope they lost be found or destroyed? Nemesis wants Cassandra, but for what? How is Cassandra different? Will Cassandra find her sister? Is her sister dead or alive? Read Hope to find out. *DISCLAIMER* I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade, but I do own Cassandra and Amber Hemingway!
1. DISCLAIMER

Hey, this is the first story on here. Please favorite and review, that would be awesome!

I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade but I do own my OC's Cassandra Hemingway and Amber Hemingway


	2. Chapter 1-Jesus Take The Wheel

**Hope-A MFB Fanfic**

**I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade but I do own my OC Cassandra Hemingway. And my other OC Amber Hemingway. **

Chapter 1-Jesus Take The Wheel

Cassandra walked through the streets of the torn down city, she brushed some of her blond hair out of her face, she was humming 'Jesus Takes The Wheel' by Carrie Underwood. She then started singing it, "She driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati on a snow white Christmas Eve, going home to see her momma and daddy with her baby in the back seat. Fifty miles to go and she was runnin' low, on faith and gasoline, it'd been a long hard year," she saw all the destruction Nemisis had caused, not to mention her sister, Amber, gone. They captured her sister, she doesn't know why, but they did. She had tear stained cheeks and two scars on her left cheek, from their men, taking down the people in her town. She was a refugee, she saw it all, and she was scared. "She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention she was going way to fast, before she knew it she was spinning on a black thin sheet of glass. She saw both their lives flash before their eyes. She didn't even have time to cry, she was so scared. She threw her hands up in the air," she leaned against a wall, she felt tears streaming down her face again. While she was doing this, Tsubasa watched her from a far.

"We are all broken I see..." Tsubasa said. He continued to watch and listen to Cassandra, he felt something in her that could ignite.

"Jesus take the Wheel! Take it from my hands! Cause I can't do this on my own! I'm letting go! So give me one more chance! Save me from this road I'm on! Jesus take the wheel!" she sang. She felt someone watching her, she got her beyblade, Nightmare Euphemia, and pointed it at nothing.

"I'm right here," Tsubasa said calmly. Cassandra pointed her launcher at Tsubasa.

"What are you doing around these parts?" Cassandra asked coldly. "This is a ghost town nobody goes around,"

"Just exploring," Tsubasa replied. He got his Eagle and put it on the launcher, and pointed it at Cassandra, "And a ghost town can be resurrected, right?"

Cassandra growled, "Look here, I am not afraid of you. You may have won the championship, but, I am a lot more powerful than you think,"

"Very well then, if you want to battle, lets do it right here and now," Tsubasa suggested.

"I am not looking to battle, I have already faced a lot!" Cassandra yelled.

"I have too! I saw my best friend die to protect us!" Tsubasa yelled back.

"My sister got kidnapped, probably getting tortured right now! She meant the frickin' world to me, at least you know what happened to your friend! I am unknown of Amber's condition!" Cassandra yelled furious. Tsubasa glared at her, and walked up to her and grabbed her arm.

"I'm taking you with me," he said. Cassandra was struggling to get out of his grip.

"I REFUSE!" she yelled at him. She bent his arm the other way, forcing him to let go, she grabbed his wrist and the back of his neck, and tipped him off balance. She then swiped her foot along his making him trip and fall, with him in her grip and him on the ground, Cassandra then put him into an arm hold. "How do you like 'dem apples?"

"Very sour, like you," he said back. Cassandra scoffed.

"As if, I say they are sweet, just like revenge," she giggled, "Amber would have liked that joke,"

"GET OFF OF HIM!" a voice yelled.

I'd say that is a good start to this book. This is a book by TharChristianGirl so don't you dare steal it.


	3. Chapter 2-Hyoma!

**Chapter 2-Hyoma?!**

**Cassandra POV**

I look up and see a familiar face, it was Gingka. I hope he noticed me not the fact I had someone in an arm hold. "C-Cassandra...is that you?" he asked.

"You know this wackadoo?" the boy asked that I had in an arm hold.

"Tsubasa, chill, this is an old friend of mine. She is very cold and harsh when you first meet her but she is pretty kind when you get to know her. Cassandra, the one you have in an arm hold is Tsubasa. Tsubasa, that is Cassandra," Gingka said, "Now, please Cassandra, get off of him," I reluctantly get off of him and growl a bit.

"Tsubasa, or whatever your name is, don't think I will turn friendly too quickly. It takes a lot to get through my thick skin," I growled and ran to Gingka.

"Cassie, what have you been up to?" Gingka asked.

"Ummm...trying to find a way to end Nemesis' reign...trying to find you and Hyoma...and other stuff," I replied. I was honestly really worried about how Hyoma did after Battle Bladers. He was torn up after his battle with Reiji. But Gingka was the one to avenge Hyoma and his other friend.

"That's nice," Gingka said coldly.

"Do you know how Hyoma is doing? I have been a bit worried about him," I asked in worry and dismay.

"No...we are heading to Koma anyways, so why don't you come with us," Gingka suggested. I nodded in agreement.

"Very well then," I replied.

"TSUBASA! WE ARE HEADING BACK NOW!" Gingka yelled pretty cold and harshly. Tsubasa ran up to us and nodded.

"We should start heading back then," Tsubasa said and Gingka and myself nodded. We then started walking in the opposite direction I was heading in. "So, Cassandra. Do you have any family left that you know of?" I cringed at the the question.

"Y-Yes, but Nemesis' men captured her a couple cities back," I shook my head and tried to forget the memories, and the scars on my cheek. But I knew the memories would never fade away.

"What is her name?" Tsubasa asked.

"Amber," I replied coldly. Soon enough we come across a camp with more people, not a lot though. There was a female, she was a brunette and had goggles on her head. She was pretty short. Then, a green hair boy, also pretty short, shorter than the brunette. Also a bigger boy, and he has slightly visible purple hair, and then Gingka and Tsubasa.

"This is Madoka," Gingka said pointing to the brunette, "This is Kenta," he said pointing the the green hair boy. "This is Benkei," he pointed to the boy with the purple hair. "And you already know Tsuabasa,"

"This is Cassandra," Tsubasa said. I blushed at the mention of my name.

"Hi Cassandra," Madoka said and smiled. How could she even smile in a situation like this.

"Yeah, hi," Kenta said and looked into my dull gray eyes. How do they even speak at a time like this.

"Are you ok, Cassie?" Gingka asked.

"Yeah...I am just worried about Hyoma," I muttered.

"We will find him, don't worry," Gingka said, he just pulled me into a friendly hug, I just let him.

"I hope so," I closed my eyes and felt a tear or two roll down my cheek.

**MOMENTARILY AT KOMA VILLAGE**

**(Normal POV)**

Hyoma sat in a tree, trying to see how much further Nemesis' men gotten since last time he checked. He saw them advancing closer, "This is bad, I must warn Hokuto about this," he jumped down from the tree and started sprinting back to the village. He ran back in and stumbled a bit, "HOKUTO!" he yelled desperately.

"Yes, Hyoma," Hokuto replied.

"T-Their coming, a-along with their leader...heading o-our way," Hyoma stammered.

"That isn't good," Hokuto replied.

"Well, no dip," Hyoma said. He was worried about Gingka, their group might be heading our way and get caught up in what is going on here. "Hope is all I can ask for,"

That is all for now, and what is gonna happen to Hyoma will happen next chapter

Cassandra: O.O I swear to notch Magi, you kill him and I kill you!

Magi: Can't make no promises

Hyoma: O.O Nuuu, Magi, what did I do to you?

Magi: Nothing, in fact, you are one of my favourite characters, I just have to keep the story interesting

Cassandra: Will I have to call up Kyoya? I know he won't be happy to hear you might kill one of his friends...

Magi: O.O Nuuuu...don't call in Kyoya...

Cassandra: Then nu killing Hyoma, he be my best fwiend

Hyoma: *Blushes*

Magi:THAT IS ALL FOR TODAY!


	4. Chapter 3-What? What Happened?

**Chapter 3-What? What Happened?**

**Normal POV ( Koma Village)**

This all happened in slow motion for Hyoma, Nemesis' men breaking into the village. The men taking hostages and people yelling and screaming in fear. He remembered what the people yelled to him, telling him to run, "RUN HYOMA! GET OUT OF HERE!" a man yelled. Hyoma did as said, but, when he saw some men with Hokuto, he went ballistic.

"LET GO OF HOKUTO!" Hyoma yelled and ran towards the men, just to be caught by the collar of his shirt. He struggled to get out of the man's grip, but this was no ordinary of Nemesis' men, it was Black Heart. Hyoma trembled a bit, before he felt a sharp pain on his arm, he contained his scream. **(Cassandra: I TOLD YOU NOT TO HURT HIM! Magi: And I told you that I could't make no promises) **Hyoma remembered the general shoving him to the ground, and slicing each part of his body, leaving a nasty cut. Hyoma bit his lip trying not to fall for pain, he knew he had to keep Black Heart busy so Koma's demise wouldn't happen so quickly. But then he remembered Gingka's group entering the village. Gingka and Cassandra's screams for him.

"DON'T HURT HYOMA!" Cassandra yelled running towards him. She slid near him and used her body to block Hyoma's. "You hurt him and your going to have to get through me first,"

"Cassie, you don't h-have to do this," Hyoma stuttered.

"Very well then," Black Heart said and sliced Cassandra's back. Cassandra bit her lip before kicking Black Heart making him fall.

"Making us suffer is not something you should be proud of," Cassandra spat at him, her words like venom. "It only makes you a worse person then you already are,"

"I don't care, I like seeing people suffer in pain, just like you and your little friend you are protecting," he retorted.

"H-How?" Cassandra and Hyoma asked at the same time.

"It is amusing seeing people trying not to give into pain just to hear them scream 5 seconds later, it really is," he replied before kicking Cassandra to the side so he can finish Hyoma. Cassandra went ballistic, she ran up and tackled Black Heart, but a couple seconds too late, he had already made a cut on Hyoma's left cheek. Then he went crashing to the ground from Cassandra.

"How could you _ever _see hurting people as...amusing?" Cassie asked coldly.

"I am just that kind of person," he replied back just as cold. Cassie screamed in pain from her back, and she rolled off of him. "This is all too easy," he said pointing his sword up above Cassie's chest.

"NO!" Hyoma and Gingka yelled at the same time. Gingka launched his bey at the sword, he made the sword change directions so it wasn't pointing at Cassie's chest, but it still hit her calf, she screamed in agony and pain. Nemesis' men retreated after that with a failed mission, they knew they had to come back again.

"Cassandra!" Modoka yelled and ran to her.

"Hyoma!" Kenta yelled and ran to him.

"B-B-Bull!" Benkei yelled. Tsubasa stood with his arms crossed, he was untouched.

"We need to get them to an infirmary, now," Tsubasa said running over to Cassandra, he picked her up, and Benkei took Hyoma. Cassandra slipped in and out of consciousness and Hyoma was unconscious. Gingka stood there frozen, he couldn't believe this happened to his childhood friends, the ones who grew up with him.

"Gingka, we need to follow them," Kenta said to him in worry and concern. Gingka nodded.

"I know, Kenta. This is all just plain out shock to me, both of my childhood friends seriously damaged," Gingka started to follow Benkei, Tsubasa and Madoka, "Come on ,Kenta," Kenta nodded and followed.

**Magi: I think that is good enough for a 3rd chapter**

**Cassandra: WTF! I told you _not _to hurt Hyoma and what do you do, hurt him!**

**Hyoma: O.O I will live, right?**

**Magi: You should, can't make any promises**

**Hyoma: O.O" Should I worry, Cassie?**

**Cassandra: Maybe...**

**Hyoma: O.O**

**Magi: You should be fine, Hyoma...at least I think**

**Cassandra: I can't tell if that is promising or not...**

**Hyoma: Neither can I...**

**Magi: -.-" I said Hyoma is gonna be fine**

**Hyoma: What about Cassie?  
**

**Magi: Now why would I kill my OC?**

**Cassandra: o.o Does that mean I will live?**

**Magi: OF COURSE IT DOES!**

**Cassandra: o.o' Ok, I am safe!**

**Magi: OK PEOPLE BYE!**


	5. Chapter 4-Recovery

**Chapter 4-Recovery**

**(Kenta POV) (YEAH I AM TOTALLY DOING HIS POV)**

We get to a house that has medical supplies, we set Cassandra and Hyouma down and Tsubasa grabs the supplies and starts silently cleaning them up and wrapping their wounds. I look away, I can't see all the blood and stuff, and I tap my foot on the ground, trying to keep myself occupied. "You ok, Kenta?" Madoka asks.

"I can't see this amount of blood, I will be sick if I do," I say quietly. Madoka looks at me and sighs.

"That's life, Kenta, you can't hide from it forever," Tsubasa says and sighs.

"I know that, I know that," I say to Tsubasa and look at Cassandra and Hyouma, I sigh and tremble lightly.

"A-Are they gonna be alright?" I ask Tsubasa.

"Yeah, they should be," Tsubasa replies and gets up, his hands and clothes covered in blood. He walks over to the sink and washes his hands and he walks outside. I follow him.

"Are you ok, Tsubasa?" I ask him, I know he still might be torn up from Yuu's death.

"Yeah," he says, sadness and depression in his voice.

"Are you sure, you don't sound like it," I reply.

"I said I am fine," he replies sternly. I back off, knowing he is thinking about Yuu. He is always this way when he is thinking about Yuu.

"It's ok, Tsubasa. He is in a better place now," I say to him, walking closer to him.

"I thought I told you to never bring him up," Tsubasa mutters coldly.

"Tsubasa, you can't grieve forever. Do you think Yuu wants you this way?" I ask.

"I said don't bring him up!" Tsubasa yells and pushes me to the ground.

"T-Tsubasa! I'm trying to help!" I yell. Tsubasa scoffs.

"Nothing can help! He is gone! Forever! Don't you understand that, Kenta!" Tsubasa yells at me.

"I do understand that! Tsubasa! I know he doesn't want you this way!" I yell back. This is gonna be a long road to recovery.


End file.
